Not Paying Attention
by qwert
Summary: Hermione likes one of her best friends, will she get the courage to tell him so? Short and sweet! RR please!
1. Not Paying Attention

AN: I don't own anything. This was the product of a very boring study today.

For the first time in my life, I wasn't paying attention in class. Something, or rather, someone, else was occupying my attention. He was sitting directly in front of me; I could smell the soap he used, Ivory. It was playing with my senses in such a way that I could not repeat one word Professor Binns said.

All of a sudden, he turned his head and smiled at me sheepishly, my heart soared. "Did you catch what the homework is?" he asked. I looked at him confused; Binns never gave out the homework until the last minute. That was when I realized everyone as filing out of the classroom.

It was my turn to smile sheepishly, "No… I guess I wasn't paying attention."

So he turned to our best friend and asked him. He gave the normal response, "Ask Hermione." I'm still surprised they even bother asking each other, neither of them ever copy the homework assignments down.

"I'll ask Dean at lunch," Ron said as the three of us walked toward the Great Hall.

I didn't eat a thing during lunch; my stomach was too busy playing host to thousands of butterflies. I was sitting next to him, the boy who captured my heart before I realized I let it go. I fell for him in the worst way, and I fell hard. I hate liking my best friend, because I know that he'll never fell the same way about me. Who would? I'm a brainy, know-it-all bookworm. No one likes me in _that_ way, least of all him. I am wasting my time with that one, I know I am. However, I still can't help but like him, it's beyond my control. This scares me more than the probability that he won't feel the same way. I hate not having control over my life.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ron asked with concern as he reached across the table for his fourth helping of mashed potatoes.

"I'm not that hungry… big breakfast," I lied.

"You had a muffin and orange juice!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm… on a diet?" I tried.

"You're not fat!" they said in unison. I smiled to myself, because he didn't think I was overweight! Yay! I'm very self-conscious about that type of thing, and why shouldn't I be? I'm a regular seventeen age witch, aren't I?

"I'm going to the library," I declared, picking up my book bag and standing up. He handed me an apple. I smiled and took it, starting for the Great Hall door.

I sat down at a table and spread out all my belongings, so that no one would sit near me. I put my head in my hands and sighed. It was no use; I was never going to get over him. I could never tell him, though. What if he doesn't like me like that? I would be devastated, and our friendship would be completely ruined.

I heard the screeching sound of a chair being pulled out. I looked up, next to me was him. His eyes were full of concern and confusement.

"What's wrong, Mione?" he asked quietly, "You haven't been yourself lately, you weren't paying attention to Binns today and you seem… lost."

I brushed my hair behind my ears with my hand and looked at him. I sighed. "I'm fine, really," I tried to smile.

"Liar. Mione, I've known you for years, come clean," he responded.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Everything that's going on with my life right now is because of you. It's all your fault!" I said louder than I intended. I clamped my hand over my mouth, horrified that I'd said too much.

He gave me a confused stare. Then he sighed. "So… I guess you know, huh?" I asked quietly.

That was definitely _not_ the response I was expecting.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I like you. A lot. I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but—"

He was cut off because I had leaned over and kissed him on the lips. When we pulled apart, he opened his eyes and smiled. I giggled to myself. Then he moved closer and kissed me.

Short and sweet, no? Review please!!

PS: You have NO idea how much time this actually took me to type, because my H key keeps sticking, so I have to press it about four times before it actually types the letter H. It's wicked frustrating; do you know how many words have the letter H in them? A LOT.

Adios, amigos!


	2. Author's Note

            Some people have been wondering which best friend of Hermione's this story is referring to.  I purposefully did not include names because I wanted many people to like this story, not just r/h or h/h shippers. I'm letting the reader use his or her imagination in deciding which best friend Hermione ends up with.  It is up to you.  What I had in mind when writing it does not matter, for it relies solely in the readers' hands.  You can comment on which best friend you think it is, but no matter who you pick, Ron or Harry, you are correct.  Of course, I had a specific person in mind, but again, that is of no consequence.  Have fun reading, and please, feel totally free to read my other stories.  As always, also feel free to review any of them! :)

                        ~*~qwert~*~


End file.
